


Overheard

by dannykkrose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Slightly suggestive, Timeline What Timeline, kurtty - Freeform, they might be out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannykkrose/pseuds/dannykkrose
Summary: Kitty eavesdrops and learns something unexpected about Kurt.





	Overheard

Kitty hefted the stack of papers into her arms and hurried down the hall. Ororo was waiting for the data from last week's raid on the sentinel factory, and it had finally finished printing. She scurried past the students rushing to their classes, her mind entirely elsewhere. She still had a class to teach this afternoon and admittedly, she had been neglecting even her most basic of lesson plans. As soon as she dropped this information off with Ororo, she'd take care of the lesson plans, have lunch, and maybe fit in a quick workout before class.

Ororo's office door was cracked, and she was talking to someone, so Kitty debated whether to knock anyway, or wait a few minutes and see if she would finish up quickly. She hated to interrupt, and it wasn't really vital...She decided to wait five minutes and leaned against the wall.

Ororo's voice was soft, gracious, and elegant. Like everything about her, it was full of grace and beauty. She was meant to be a queen, a goddess-woman who could have had the world. Instead, she chose to fight for peace and justice for mutants around the world. Kitty admired her. 

Kurt's voice came in answer, and she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. She closed her eyes and let the sound of it wash over her. As long as she'd been on the team—no, longer—he'd been part of her life. His voice was comfort and security. He'd never shown any interest in her besides friendship, but she still dreamed sometimes that he'd see her as more than just a skinny little girl. She was in her twenties now, long past girlhood. Truthfully, she'd outgrown girlhood the moment she had set foot in the Hellfire Club's headquarters to rescue the X-Men when she was thirteen.

She sighed. Kurt was older, and to her eyes he had only grown more appealing and—dare she think it—handsome. It wasn't a word most people would use to describe him, with his demonic visage and prehensile tail. But Kitty didn't mind. She more than didn't mind. She loved the feel of his fuzzy fur against her cheek when she hugged him, she loved the way his eyes glowed a little more when he laughed, she loved the way she could make him stop bugging her by tickling his ear. She loved the way his tail wound around her ankle when he was worried about her. Hell. She loved him.

Kitty wondered what he was talking to Ororo about for so long. The papers and boxes of data weren't heavy, but she was getting tired of holding them. She scooted closer to the open door to see if she could make out a few words. If it was important, she'd come back later. If not, she could knock and not feel too guilty. Pressing her ear almost to the crack, she heard Ororo speaking.

“It is really up to you how to handle it. No one, not even I, can tell you what to do.” That was interesting. What was he thinking about doing? She hoped he wasn't thinking about going back to Germany again, or, God forbid, joining the priesthood. He'd joked about that a few times, and she wondered if it was because he seriously considered it. She didn't think he could handle the celibacy. 

“I know that, Ororo. I...” His voice trailed off, like he wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. Kitty bit her lip. He sounded upset, and she resisted the urge to go in and hug him.  
“Kurt,” Ororo again. “You have been friends for many years. I'm sure she'll understand.” What? Was she...was Ororo talking about her? What would she understand?

“Not this, I don't think she would. I think it would scare her.” Oh, god, what would scare me? Kitty's ear was now glued to the door crack, though she knew eavesdropping was wrong. She glanced up and down the hall to see if anyone was around to see her. There were a few students, but they were ignoring her. She adjusted her stance so she was a little less obvious.

“I doubt that. I can't believe she would push you away if you told her that.” No! Kitty thought, I wouldn't do that!

She heard him sigh, and shift in the seat, maybe to stand. He didn't pace, but he was disinclined to sit still for long. “If I tell her, even if it doesn't scare her away, it's going to damage our friendship—at the very least change it. There is no way it won't.” 

“Unless she loves you, too,” Ororo said, and Kitty's heart dropped to her feet.

“I'm sure she doesn't. She's never given any sign.” Another heavy sigh. “Thank you anyway, Ororo, for listening. I better go. I have a class waiting for me.”

Kitty panicked. She had mere seconds to do something. She ran down the hall, turned on her heel and headed for Ororo's office as if just arriving. She prayed her face didn't betray what she'd heard.

He came out of the room when Kitty was a few feet from the door. “Oh, hey Kurt,” she said, and she didn't think her voice sounded casual at all. 

He started, then smiled at her. He was much better at playing nonchalant than she was. He held open the door for her, and she smiled, then on a whim, leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thanks,” she said, and went straight to Ororo's desk. She saw her cast a glance at Kurt over Kitty's shoulder. Was that a sign? Kitty thought.

“Here's all that data you've been waiting on,” Kitty said, setting the pile on Ororo's desk. “The box has all the memory cards with the details, but this is the overview and pertinent stuff.”

“Thank you, Kitten,” Ororo said mildly, as if she had not just been discussing Kurt's crush on her seconds earlier.

Kitty left, her mind turning over what she'd just heard, and wondering how to deal with it. She could just tell him flat out. Now that she knew how he felt, she didn't need to worry about his reaction any longer. She could kiss him. Or she could prank him. Or she could drop a lot of not-very-subtle hints. And then prank him....

Instead of perfecting her lesson plans, Kitty sat at her desk debating. Her scheming was interrupted by a knock on her door. It was probably Kurt, she figured, brooding over his little dilemma. She let him in, greeting him with a far too chipper, “Hey, what's up?” and a ridiculous grin.

He quirked a brow at her, then said, “Logan wants us to run a sim with the new students on...what are you doing?”

She stood directly in front of him, hands on his shoulders, leaning up.

“What do you want me to be doing?”

She watched him swallow. “Um...Logan...he wants us to...” She dragged her hands down his chest and wrapped them around his waist. “To...the sim...” She ran her hands over all the muscles on his back side. “Kätzchen?”

She laid her head against his chest and heard his heart pounding. She kissed his heartbeat and tipped her head up. She was starting to worry a little. He was still frozen in place, hands at his sides. What if he'd been talking about someone else? She waited a few more moments, gazing up into his eyes. She started to step back, apologize, probably cry later, when he reached up and touched her face. 

“Kätzchen?” he said again. His voice was softer. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to give you a really obvious sign.”

He pulled back a little. “Were you listening?”

She blushed. “I...well, I was in a hurry and I thought if she was doing something important, I'd come back, but then I heard her say that and...basically, yes. I was listening.”

“I should be upset with you for that.”

“But you aren't.”

“I'm not.”

“And now you're going to kiss me, right?”

“Right.”

She put her hands around his neck as his arms finally, finally went around her and he bent his head to kiss her.


End file.
